It is known to place a flag, pennant or similar insignia on one's automobile. Car flags may indicated an individual's interest in or allegiance to a team, university, country, or organization, or for providing other messages or indications to others. An individual displays a particular flag choice, commonly made of high-strength material (e.g. polyester) and are attached to a vehicle via a rigid pole (e.g. plastic or metal) and clip window attachment. As the automobile moves along, with the flag extending from a window or door frame above the roof of the car, passing air causes the flag to wave or flap back and forth. In that situation, essentially the entire extent of the printed area of the flag is stretched and observable to passers-by or others. The motion of the flag has a negligible effect on the car due to the car's size and enclosed nature. However, such an item can cause damage to an automobile window or frame, or can limit the use of a window with which it is used. Further, a rod extending upward from the roof of a car is subject to damage from external sources (e.g. car washes) and such damage can limit the life of the device or render it unusable.
Such flags available for use with automobiles are generally not usable with respect to motorcycles, bicycles, mopeds or similar open modes of transportation, as there are no windows or frames as in an automobile to support them. In the past, flags have been attached to long and relatively thin rods or poles that are attached to the rear frame or fender of a motorcycle, so that the flag extends above and/or behind the head of the rider. When the motorcycle is ridden, the flag waves with the passing air. However, friction from the passing air on the flag and rod generates a force on the rod, stressing or bending it backward relative to the motorcycle. Such forces can exceed the stress limit of the rod, or over time weaken the rod, so that it is permanently bent or broken off. Riders have also considered such rods or flags attached to motorcycle frames to take away from the style or flow of the motorcycle. Further, given the open nature of the mode of transportation, the risk of damage from other outside items or forces is also a risk to the rod or pole.
Motorcycle riders, like others, like to show their allegiances or other preferences as they ride, but generally do not have area on their vehicle for bumper stickers, car flags as discussed above, or similar items. There remains a need for products that will allow the motorcyclist, bicyclist, or similar rider or others to easily demonstrate such tastes without having to find somewhere on the vehicle to attach it and to risk damage to it or to the vehicle itself